Becoming Night
by Letters to Charlie
Summary: Edward was wrong to trust the wolves with Bella. BE. Jacob fans beware.


A/N: From Edward's POV. This idea popped into my head a few hours ago, and I had to write it quickly. Excuse the most likely many errors spread throughout.

I ran as I cursed myself once again for assuming anything with Bella. Why had I thought she'd be safe with that vile mutt? The terms I came up with for that _disgusting _individual were not enough. My body was shaking with rage as I blurred past the surroundings on the outskirts of Forks. I was close to the boundary now, but it still wouldn't be soon enough to stop what was transpiring out of my hands. I was already too late; Alice had seen it just before it was about to happen. I let out another cry of pain as I thought of Alice and how I had tried to hurt her when she told me. Jasper had pulled me off of her and flung me through the side of the house before I had done any permanent damage. I had not looked back to see if she was alright; I landed on my feet and was running before I could register any of my family's thoughts.

_Bella!_ I could see his thoughts as I neared. Even in my super human grace, I fell to my knees when I saw her in his head. The ground below me buckled into a small crater. I let out a terrible screech as I couldn't imagine anything more horrible. I felt everything around me pressing down and though I didn't require any air, I felt suffocated with grief. _Bella! Oh God, Bella! NO!_

I stumbled to my feet and raced across the boundary. It did not take long for the pack to realize I had broken the treaty, and I was glad of it. When the first one approached, this one a pup, I met it in mid air from a quick leap and heard its back snap in half in my hands. I wanted to make sure I had really hurt it, not just given it an injury it'd recover from in a few days, but I had no time as I heard Bella's cries in my head through _him_, only him in fact. I vaguely wondered how they had managed to cut his thoughts off from the rest of his pack. I wondered if his pack would try to stop me if they knew what he was doing. I met another dog in battle and dug my foot into his neck viciously as I thought they probably would still defend him.

I put down four pack members before I came across the one I hunted. I knew the rest of the pack would be there any moment, and I was glad of it. I wanted to hurt every one of them. No, I wanted to _kill _every one of them. And then I would kill the puppeteers. But it would have to wait. First, Bella…

I could see him now, and what was worse was hearing the voice in his head telling him to do it. "Find your release, Jacob…you've waited so long. It's not fair, is it? Show her you love her. That's it. She's rightfully yours, Jacob…" The voice, one which my family had encountered several times before, went on describing how to commit the worst of crimes.

I had stopped. The voice was so strong in his head it reverberated in my own in a sickening, almost convincing way. I couldn't shake loose of the thoughts being planted in the weak mutt's mind. God damn it, could I be that weak too?

"Edward, you are the weak one. You couldn't give her what she wanted…Look what she had to do. Sleep with a dog. Look Edward, look at her and the dog. She looks like she's enjoying it, doesn't she?" The voice was speaking to me, and I couldn't move. I dragged my nails down the insides of my arms as I tried to block it out.

A sharper cry than anything I had ever heard penetrated even that voice. Bella. She was calling for help. She was begging for him to stop. I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. Betrayal. She never would have expected him to do this to her.

For her. Only for her, I found the will to stand and race towards him, to not only stop the crime, but to forever insure it would never happen again. My thoughts ran red as I collided with him and threw him off her. He went through several trees, and when he fell to the ground finally, he did not move, but I knew better than to expect him to be dead. I wanted to turn towards my love, but I was partially too afraid and I knew it was too late to turn away from the villain. By crossing the line, the war between our kind and theirs had started once more and I was convinced to take the first causality right there.

I sprang towards his body, ready to rip him to pieces, while I tried to convince myself that Bella would be okay in time. Somehow she would survive this too. I tried to tell myself this, but I knew she had never been betrayed like this. Even when I had left her, the betrayal couldn't have been as bad as what she was going through now. Surely she could be strong enough to overcome this…

Something hit me from my side and grounded me. I felt the teeth sink into my shoulder and I cried out in rage. I immediately recognized the eyes that corresponded to the animal on top of me – Sam Uley. His eyes were dark and just as vengeful as mine. I was lucky that he hesitated for that moment – maybe wondering why I had crossed the border now of all times or perhaps he already knew – either way the hesitation was long enough to for me to throw him off. I jumped to my feet and lunged after him but felt myself knocked down to the ground again. When I stood back up, I realized the rest of the pack minus the previously injured had surrounded me. I snarled at them, disgusted by every one of them. How could they protect him? Hadn't they claimed to be protectors of Bella as well?

My rage was all that consumed me. I forgot everything except for hurting them, and it didn't matter that I was vastly outnumbered. I poised in position, waiting for them to spring. Finally, I saw them in unison coil back ready to pounce, but before they could, several forms came seemingly out of nowhere.

My family. As angry as I was in that moment, I was relieved to see them. Emmett, who was smiling with the blood of one of the wolves between his teeth already, was leading the attack against them. I knew there was no turning back now. It was an all out battle. I only felt the slightest tug of something other than anger when I saw Carlisle and Sam wrestling on the edge of the group. I had brought the end to the treaty my father had worked so hard for.

I left the main group to quickly finish the most hated pack member and to return to Bella. My mind tugged at the memory of her, pinned beneath his body calling wildly for help…my growled deepened as I stepped over my tormentor's still unconscious body. I let my foot sink into his chest, enjoying the sound of crunching bones…

I heard someone in the back of my mind, desperately trying to get through. _Edward! What are you doing? Why aren't you with Bella?_

It was Alice. She sounded just as angry as I felt. I briefly lifted my eyes to see her still fighting with one of the dogs. It wasn't her who kept my attention. Standing perfectly still among all the commotion around her was my mother. My real mother, the one who above everyone else wanted me happy and had always been there, would always be there. I couldn't stand the way Esme looked at me then, her eyes distantly different from everyone else, not full of hatred, but full for concern for me even then.

I looked back down at the useless specimen beneath me. To think I had considered him being better for Bella. He was weak. How easily he had fallen under the spell of my kind. It made me feel sick when the very small rational part of me tried to convince myself that it was not his fault but theirs – the Bracco coven. The same coven that had plagued my family for years. They only stirred trouble for us every now and again, whenever they fancied a fight. Never before had they tried something like this though. I hadn't seen it coming. Who would have suspected it? Who could have forseen it? Alice couldn't have. They made sure to use the dog as a vessel so she could not see this happen.

The Bracco's had an obsession for Alice – they had envied her power and wanted her to join them years ago. The Bracco coven possessed alarmingly powerful gifts already, such as their ability to brainwash virtually anyone. Being an immortal was funny when it came to enemies, because usually if you did not kill one another, you would move on and forget each other for a number of years, which is what happened with the Bracco's. It wasn't until months ago when they came looking for us that they found it highly amusing that we had a human pet, much as James and Laurent had.

That's how this night had started. Months ago with my own kind once again taking too much fascination with us. I felt sick to the core. This was entirely my fault. Alice was right. Why wasn't I with Bella?

"Take care of him." My voice was raw. I turned to Jasper, who I could sense beside me now. Our eyes met and I knew he would do the part he had to.

I ran back to where I had left her, but reaching the spot a moment later, saw she was not to be seen. I searched the thoughts around me, and found her in Rosalie's. I could feel the hatred seeping from every pore of my lovely sister's body towards the wolves and the Bracco's, yet she had never been engaged in battle. She had done what I could not. She had stayed with Bella.

I followed her thoughts and they led me back to the house. I ran through the halls to my room where I knew they were waiting. As I burst through the door, my doubt briefly grabbed hold. Would she want to see me now? Had she had enough of these legends around her? Vampire, werewolf. Did it matter? We were all monsters.

Rosalie was sitting on the floor, trying to cradle Bella to her. My love was limp, simply conforming to my sister's contours, but not really accepting her embrace.

"Bella…" I gasped. Her eyes flashed to mine; they were different now of course. Different from any other time I had ever seen them. They were tight in pain. A new pain. One I wasn't sure I could touch to help her return to me.

It occurred to me then that she did not know that Jacob had not been acting fully on his own accord. He had been brainwashed into the act, but the Bracco's could not have done it so easily with nothing to work with. Jacob had harbored much lust for her and this had been his downfall. Could I tell her this? Could I fully explain to her that I was once again the one to blame? This night had gone further than any other undertaking Bella had taken for me. Could she still forgive me so easily?

A/N: Hopefully I made it clear that Jacob was under the power of some very influential vampires. I apologize that I did not reveal much about them because they were not the point of this story. This could be continued, but I am not sure it will be at this point. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
